Esto no es una cita
by tuai
Summary: AU de lo que hubiera sido realmente la cita perfecta para Chuck en el baile del Copo de Nieve. Chuck/Dan.


–Humphrey.

Esa voz no presagiaba nada bueno, pero el tono era extrañamente amistoso. Demasiado, quizás. Dan se paró en seco y se giró a mirar en la dirección en la que resonaban los tacones contra el suelo.

–¿Blair?

–Tengo una cita para ti, para el baile.

–¿Qué?

–El baile del Copo de Nieve. No tienes cita, ¿verdad?

–No, voy a ir con Serena. Como amigos.

–Precisamente por eso, Humphrey. Serena tiene novio, y debería ir con él al baile, y no con… contigo –añadió con cierto deje despectivo.

–Vaya, gracias, me estás convenciendo.

–Es una gran cita.

–¿Quién es?

–No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa. Para los dos. Pero es… una persona muy interesante.

–Eso quiere decir que es fea.

–No sabía que fueras tan superficial. No lo es. ¿Tengo pinta yo de conocer a gente fea?

–Supongo que no, pero ¿qué sacas tú de esto?

–Serena es mi mejor amiga, lo hago por ella. Y porque hoy me he despertado de buen humor, así que acepta antes de que se me pase. No tienes nada que perder.

–Todo esto… no ayuda, ¿sabes?

–Dan…

–Bueno, supongo que es verdad, no tengo nada que perder.

–¡Perfecto! Alquila un esmoquin decente. Nos vemos en el baile –dijo alejándose y marcando un número en su teléfono móvil–. Dorota, cancela la misión, he encontrado a la persona ideal para el trabajo.

Dan ya empezaba a arrepentirse.

––

Estaba ridículamente nervioso. Serena finalmente iba al baile con Aaron, y él tenía una cita a ciegas. La primera de su vida. Al menos se ahorraba el numerito de la rosa en la solapa y el más que seguro plantón en el restaurante.

Había visto demasiadas películas.

–Humphrey –Blair le miró de arriba abajo. Por un largísimo segundo Dan creyó que Blair le había engañado para ir con ella al baile. Ya estaba preparándose para correr hacia la salida–. No está mal. Vamos a buscar nuestras citas.

La siguió hasta el otro lado de la sala sin hacer preguntas.

–Creo que veo a Chuck. Quédate aquí.

–¿Has venido al baile con Chuck? Creí que lo vuestro estaba terminado.

–Silencio, Humphrey.

La vio acercarse a él e intercambiar con él algunas palabras mordaces que no pudo oír. Blair le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

–Aquí está el tuyo. ¿Y el mío?

–Tienes que estar de broma, Blair –exclamó Chuck casi riendo.

–Mi cita, por favor.

–Yo me he tomado esta apuesta en serio.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Dan confuso como un hipopótamo en una tienda de zapatos.

–Yo también –siguió ella, ignorándole completamente.

–Sí, ya lo veo. Daniel Humphrey.

–La apuesta sigue en pie. Si no te diviertes en tu cita te doy a Dorota un mes. Ahora, ¿dónde está la mía?

–¿Te das cuenta de que esto ya está ganado? –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la sala, de donde apareció una especie de clon de Chuck solo que más alto y con más cara de serpiente–. Blair, este es Dick.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme qué coño está pasando? –preguntó Dan, sin éxito otra vez.

Blair agarró a Chuck del brazo y le apartó un par de pasos.

–Es Chuck 2.0. ¿Eso es lo mejor que has encontrado?

–Tú has traído a Daniel Humphrey. Teniendo en cuenta que ya he ganado, quiero a Dorota mañana a primera hora con tostadas y zumo de naranja. No sabía que la odiaras tanto.

–No, no. Tienes que pasar toda la noche con él. Y si entonces me dices que no te has divertido en tu cita, tendrás a Dorota.

–Es Daniel Humphrey.

–Deja de repetir eso. No creas que no sé lo tuyo con los del equipo de fútbol. Y mírale a él, está en esa época de experimentar con su sexualidad.

–Eh, ¡que os estoy oyendo!

–Cállate, Humphrey –le cortó Chuck sin ni siquiera mirarle–. Que me acueste con _algunos_ hombres no quiere decir que quiera acostarme con todo lo que tenga un cromosoma Y sobre la faz de la Tierra.

–¡Sigo oyéndoos!.

–No tienes que acostarte con él. Es un baile escolar. Alegra un poco el ponche, ríete de los vestidos de la gente, compórtate como el chico de diecisiete años que eres, por una vez en tu vida. Yo voy a ir a pasar una noche horrible con mi cita recién salida de _La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos_.

Blair se colgó del brazo del tal Dick y los dos se adentraron en la pista de baile. Chuck miró a Dan. Él le devolvió la mirada.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto. Es entre Blair y yo.

–Ya. No tengo muy claro qué es.

–Cada uno tenía que traer una cita para el otro. La cita perfecta. –Le miró con desaprobación. –Y ella te ha traído a ti, con tu cromosoma Y y tu esmoquin de alquiler.

–Se está metiendo con mi esmoquin el que lleva una chaqueta que brilla.

Chuck sonrió, a su pesar.

–Por mucho que me duela, ya no tengo muchas razones para odiarte. No sólo no publicaste ese artículo sobre mi padre, sino que tu ridícula historia salvó mi familia.

–No se me da muy bien ser mala persona. O eso, o soy muy estúpido.

–No me obligues a escoger una opción. –Chuck miró alrededor, al centenar de parejas que bailaban, bebían y reían– Entonces, ¿serás mi _cita_ para la farsa de esta noche?

–¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

– Blair perdería la apuesta.

–No creas que no me tienta.

–Déjame reformularlo: Yo ganaría la apuesta.

–Uff. Eso lo cambia todo –pareció pensarlo largo rato, porque no debería querer participar en ese juego macabro, porque sabía que saldría escaldado, pero–... Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo, siempre que no me vuelvas a dejar sin zapatos en medio de la Novena Avenida. Todo sea por que no ganes.

–Te los mandé a casa al día siguiente –contestó casual, como si eso le eximiera de toda culpa–. Supuse que no tenías muchos más pares.

–Qué considerado.

–Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

–Creo que sí.

–Vamos a necesitar algo más que vodka en el ponche.

–Sólo para que conste, no estoy experimentando con mi sexualidad.

–Por supuesto que no –y Dan no fue capaz de distinguir si hablaba en serio o trataba de ser irónico.

––

Decidieron buscar un sitio donde no fueran a ser vistos, porque ya era suficientemente humillante tener una cita a ciegas en un baile escolar, y que fuera con alguien de su mismo sexo, y que ese alguien fuera Dan Humphrey (o Chuck Bass). No necesitaban que toda la clase de último año les viera ser raros el uno al lado del otro.

Chuck robó dos vasos de ponche vacíos y se sentaron en una mesa en el segundo piso, desde donde veían a las parejas en la pista de baile.

–Empezaremos con whisky Oban y cuando estemos totalmente borrachos pasaremos a algo que esté menos bueno –sacó una petaca plateada del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y vertió el contenido en los dos vasos de plástico–. Así que, ahora que no escribes sobre mí, ¿qué haces con tu triste vida?

Era un poco raro que Chuck se interesara por esas cosas. Puede que no fuera tanto interés como ganas de burlarse de él, pero Dan decidió morder el anzuelo de todos modos.

–Escribo sobre un escritor, una vieja gloria, que se aprovecha de su protegido.

–¿Sexualmente?

–No.

–Lástima. De todas maneras, si me permites darte un consejo –y se lo habría dado aunque Dan no se lo permitiera–, deberías plantearte escribir sobre algo que no sea tu propia vida.

–¿Algo como qué? –preguntó escéptico.

–Tú sabrás, Humphrey, tú eres el _artista_.

–Escribo historias sobre personas. De eso tratan todas las historias del mundo, aunque sean novelas de época o de ciencia ficción o…

–Es una forma muy provinciana de entender la literatura.

–¿Vas a darme clases de literatura? ¿Tú?

–Podría –cogió su vaso y pareció estudiarlo un largo rato antes de dar el primer trago–. Cogiste mi vida y la convertiste en un melodrama barato con personajes planos y estúpidos. Dejando de lado la emotividad del tema, que mi padre pareció apreciar, leer aquello era, honestamente, ofensivo.

Dan no sabía qué decir. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar al hecho de que Chuck lo hubiera leído y, sobre todo, que tuviera una opinión tan elaborada sobre el tema.

–Así que –siguió Chuck–, creo que tengo derecho a opinar sobre tu visión de la literatura.

–Vale –concedió.

–No puedes ser existencialista cuando a tus propios personajes no les interesa su existencia.

La conversación fluía con una facilidad que era casi antinatural. O demasiado natural, pero la última vez que se sintió tan cómodo con Chuck iba drogado, así que no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera normal. Hablaron de libros, y de las primeras ediciones de Hermann Hesse que conseguía Chuck por eBay (que, por supuesto, era mucho mejor leer en alemán), de lo sorprendente que era que sus gustos coincidieran tanto a veces y fueran tan distintos en otras, y de lo más sorprendente aún que era que Chuck tuviera algún tipo de idea propia.

–Vale, tu película favorita de todos los tiempos. –dijo Chuck, volviendo a rellenar los vasos–. Rápido.

–Erm… _Alta Fidelidad_.

–Es una comedia romántica.

–Comedia romántica para tíos. Y es una película sobre el amor y sobre la música; y el amor a la música.

–Esperaba algo más pretencioso. _El séptimo sello_ o _El acorazado Potemkin_. Europeo y en blanco y negro.

–Las pelis en blanco y negro me dan sueño. Y _Alta Fidelidad_ será todo lo que tú quieras, pero es la película que más me ha marcado nunca. No es como si hubiera dicho _Showgirls_.

–No te rías de _Showgirls_. Es la mejor sátira sobre la cultura americana de los noventa, y Elizabeth Berkley se pasa una sexta parte completamente desnuda.

–No es una sátira si se lo toman en serio.

–Es una sátira accidental.

Dan pensó que si eso fuera una cita de verdad sería de las mejores citas de verdad que había tenido nunca (pero no es como si hubiera tenido muchas), porque Chuck era cínico y tenía un humor muy crudo y hablaba como si nada le importara nunca, pero era inteligente y tenía muchas cosas que decir y muy poca gente a la que decírselas, así que hablaba mucho. No todo tenía sentido, pero siempre sonaba muy bien, porque Chuck era muy dogmático, y aunque Dan supiera que lo era no podía dejar de pensar que quizá tuviera razón.

–Vale, tu película –preguntó Dan esta vez.

–Voy a quedarme con _Gattaca_. Pero basándome en tu teoría de que la ciencia ficción no es un género serio…

–No he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que la proporción de basura en la ciencia ficción es más alta que en el resto de géneros.

–Discrepo. ¿Qué hay de la fantasía?

–Oh, cierto.

–Crepúsculo –apuntó Chuck.

–Qué horror. Aún así, no he visto esa peli.

–¿_Gattaca_? Es espectacular.

–Nunca hubiera imaginado que te fuera la ciencia ficción.

–Pues ya ves. Si hubiera tenido una infancia normal ahora estaría en una convención disfrazado de Spock.

–¿Trekkie? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

–Sí. Pero, con diferencia, la mejor serie de ciencia ficción de la historia es…

–_Battlestar Galactica_ –le interrumpió Dan.

–_Battlestar Galactica_ –coincidió Chuck–. Brindo por eso.

Y no tardaron en estar totalmente borrachos. Dan no tenía mucho aguante con el alcohol, y Chuck bebía tan rápido que podría ganar un concurso. Y entonces, cuando ya no eran capaces de hablar de temas tan intrascendentes y decir algo coherente se pusieron a hablar de la angustia adolescente, y de la alienación del ser humano, y de _sentimientos_, y Chuck odiaba poder hablar de esas cosas con Dan. Ni con Nate, ni con Blair, ni con su maldito terapeuta; con Dan.

La última (y única) vez que lo hizo acabó traicionado, pero bien podían haber pasado mil años desde entonces. Lo peor de todo no fue que le engañara para sacarle información, porque eso podía habérselo esperado. Lo peor fue _sentirse_ así, traicionado por Dan Humphrey, precisamente la persona que menos le importaba en el mundo.

Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero era difícil, porque estaba demasiado cómodo hablando con él, porque siempre era sarcástico y se reía mucho de sí mismo, pero era muy inteligente, y de esos que entienden algo sin necesitar muchas palabras, y jodidamente bueno escuchando cuando conseguía hacerle callar durante un minuto. Siempre tenía algo positivo que decir y estaba convencido de que el ser humano era bueno por naturaleza. Chuck conocía demasiada gente en el Upper East Side como para poder darle la razón, el ser humano es un hijo de puta egoísta por naturaleza, y la excepción a la regla, aparentemente, estaba sentado frente a él con un vaso de plástico vacío en la mano.

–Es un poco pomposo, con todo el rollo de ser un artista alternativo, pero parece que a Serena le van ese tipo de tíos –decía Dan, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano–. No consigo que me caiga mal, porque no parece un mal tipo. ¿Sabes?

–No. Todo el mundo es merecedor de mi odio hasta que me demuestre lo contrario.

–Eres un poco extremista.

–Pero no falla nunca. Cuando eres Chuck Bass lo último que piensa la gente al conocerte es "vaya, me encantaría ser su amigo".

–¿Y qué piensan?

–"Si me acuesto con él a lo mejor me compra un bolso de Prada". O "ese cabrón está intentando tirarse a mi hermana".

–Tienes suerte de que esté borracho como una cuba. Aún te debo un ojo morado por eso. ¿Tienes más whiskey?

–Eso era ron.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaban toda la noche hablando con tanta intensidad que no se había fijado en las dos rubias que les miraban con interés desde el otro lado de la sala, decidió que era hora de ir a algún sitio donde la música estuviera más alta y fuera imposible mantener una conversación.

–Vamos a Victrola –Chuck vació su copa de un trago y se levantó de la silla demasiado rápido.

––

Dan hablaba mucho cuando bebía. Mucho. A Chuck no le importaba, porque era como un niño al que le regalan su primer triciclo, sorprendido y emocionado por las cosas más tontas, y le hacía gracia. Y porque realmente no le prestaba atención. Mientras Dan parloteaba a un lado de la limusina, él estaba demasiado ocupado al otro lado asumiendo el hecho de que la noche estaba siendo interesante. La última vez que pensó eso decidió que era demasiado peligroso y que lo mejor sería evitar futuros problemas abandonándole a su suerte en medio de Manhattan, porque así volvería a ganarse su desprecio y todo regresaría a su cauce natural, en el que Dan y Chuck se odiaban mutuamente.

–Para un momento, Arthur.

–No me quites los zapatos, tengo que devolverlos mañana –suplicó Dan.

–Tranquilo, sólo tengo hambre –abrió la puerta y el aroma a salchichas y cebolla frita inundó la limusina–. ¿Quieres algo?

–Espera –dijo, bajando tras él con alguna dificultad–, déjame pagar a mí.

–No seas ridículo.

–Puedo permitirme pagar dos perritos calientes, ¿sabes?

–Si te hace feliz… –accedió al final, y se dirigió al vendedor–. Uno con pepinillos y sin ketchup, y…

–Uno sin cebolla ni mostaza.

Dan pagó y se sentaron a comer en un banco cercano.

–Porque no quiero que me manches la tapicería de cuero –explicó Chuck, cuando realmente no comían en el coche porque su padre se lo había prohibido. Luego encontraba pepinillos en el suelo durante un mes. Tomarse un perrito caliente en un vehículo en marcha era realmente complicado.

Comieron en silencio, solo interrumpido por las interjecciones ocasionales cada vez que Dan estaba a punto de mancharse. No hablar con Chuck era casi tan bueno como hablar con él. Para Dan, el experto en convertir en incómodo cualquier silencio, estos eran casi demasiado fáciles, porque el lenguaje corporal de Chuck decía más que cualquier enciclopedia. Comía inclinado hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas y con las piernas abiertas para no mancharse de salsa, y sonreía cada vez que a Dan se le escapaba un '_¡mierda!_. No era un experto en el tema, pero podría jurar que estaba de buen humor, porque no tenía la cara contraída en esa mueca de desagrado tan típica de él, ni estaba estirado como un palo. Parecía casi humano. Sería el alcohol.

–¿Por qué me eligió Blair? –preguntó Dan cuando hubo tragado el último bocado, antes de chupar los restos de ketchup de su dedo pulgar.

A Chuck no le gustaba hablar de Blair. Era raro. Dan le había oído hablar de su padre, de su madre, de Nate, de Eric, de algunas de sus niñeras de cuando era pequeño y de Brigitta, de la que preferiría no haber oído nada. Pero cada vez que salía el nombre de Blair cambiaba de tema con tanta maestría que Dan ni se había dado cuenta hasta la quinta vez.

–Le gusta jugar –contestó por fin.

–¿Y qué clase de juego es este?

–¿'Soporta a Humphrey toda una noche y te darás cuenta de que yo no soy tan horrible'?

–Ouch.

Chuck se reclinó en el banco y cruzó las piernas con esa arrogancia que sólo él se podía permitir. La que decía _soy el dueño de todo Nueva York desde el parque hasta la Primera Avenida_. Y simplemente miró al cielo, que en Manhattan nunca llegaba a ser oscuro del todo.

–¿Y está funcionando? –preguntó Dan después de un largo rato.

–No mucho. Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que me puedan hacer olvidar lo retorcida que es Blair Waldorf.

–Podría haberte organizado una cita con Ted Bundy –sugirió.

–Dicen que Ted Bundy era un tipo encantador.

–También era un asesino en serie en sus ratos libres.

–Todo el mundo es un asesino de vez en cuando –musitó Chuck–. Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

–¿Tú los tienes?

–Te los conté a ti.

Estos arranques de honestidad siempre dejaban a Dan sin palabras. Siempre eran inesperados y dolorosos como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

–¿Cuáles son tus secretos, Daniel?

–Yo no tengo de eso.

–Todo el mundo tiene secretos –repitió–. Es lo que mueve el mundo, los secretos y el dinero. Pero entiendo que no me los quieras contar. Yo tampoco me los contaría a mí mismo si pudiera evitarlo.

–Bueno, tengo uno.

–A ver.

–Tengo un muñeco llamado Cedric. Ah, no, espera… eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo –bromeó.

Chuck no pudo evitar reírse.

–Creí que era una leyenda urbana.

–Totalmente real. Deberías verle. Le hago trenzas y todo.

Chuck sonrió y volvió a mirar al cielo. No sabía si la jugada le había salido bien a Blair o se le había ido el tiro por la culata. ¿Realmente había pretendido que su cita fuera así de bien o era simple casualidad? De cualquier manera, había conseguido jugar con su cabeza como hacía siempre. Había que reconocer que tenía mérito.

–Te llevo a casa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Dan un poco confuso.

–A tu casa.

–¿No vamos a Victrola?

–Es tarde. Iremos otro día. La camarera del lunar pregunta mucho por ti.

–¿En serio?

–No puedo permitir que mi cita acabe la noche con una de mis empleadas. Sube al coche. Williamsburg, ¿no?

Dan asintió, y estaba aún un poco demasiado borracho como para discutir. Pero la camarera del lunar era realmente guapa y hacía cierta cosa con la lengua…

–Más te vale no estar mintiendo, porque pienso ir mañana a hablar con ella.

–No miento; siempre pregunta por mi "amigo el de la camisa de cuadros".

–¿Y tú qué le dices?

–Que no eres mi amigo. Pero creo que lo cuenta como un punto a tu favor.

–Porque es una chica lista.

–¿Te fijaste en eso que hace con la lengua?

–Totalmente.

––

A esas horas no había mucho tráfico, así que no tardaron nada en llegar a Brooklyn, y se pararon en la puerta del loft de Dan antes de que Chuck tuviera tiempo de acabarse el whisky.

–Bueno, ha sido… –trató de encontrar una palabra que no fuera demasiado entusiasta.

–Interesante –apuntó Chuck.

Él iba a decir 'revelador', pero habría sido demasiado… demasiado revelador, probablemente.

–Sí –salió de la limusina a trompicones, y Chuck le siguió. Si seguía borracho lo disimulaba muy bien. Muchísimo mejor que Dan, que era ágil como un mono con patines–. No hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta, ¿sabes?

–Esto es una cita. Falsa, pero cita al fin y al cabo. Y la primera de mi vida, así que voy a hacerlo todo según el manual.

–¿La primera?

–¿Por qué llevarlas al cine y a cenar cuando puedes llevarlas directamente a la cama?

–Es una manera de verlo.

Llegaron a la puerta, el momento más temido de todas las citas que había tenido Dan en su vida. Y teniendo en cuenta que todas sus citas tendían al desastre, el momento en el portal era simplemente horrible. Pero, por primera vez, no era incómodo y _raro_; por primera vez estaba en el lado opuesto, en el lado que se humedecía los labios y pestañeaba esperando el beso antes de entrar a casa. Claro, que Dan no pensaba hacer eso. No con Chuck Bass. Ni con nadie, pensándolo bien, porque pestañear de esa manera le hacía parecer absolutamente gay.

–Así que… ¿quién ha perdido la apuesta? –dijo en cambio, buscando la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–No sé como le irá a Blair, pero creo que yo no he ganado.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Chuck echó una mirada a su limusina parada al otro lado de la calle, y luego miró a Dan.

–Tengo que irme. ¿Mañana en Victrola?

–Claro.

Bajó la escalinata en un par de brincos, mientras Dan seguía buscando la condenada llave. No estaba en el pantalón ni en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¿Dónde había guardado el dinero? Oh, claro…

–Joder.

Se giró a ver de dónde procedía aquello, porque parecía Chuck, pero él no decía… No pudo acabar de pensar, porque se encontró con sus una mano que le tomaba de la nuca y unos labios que chocaban contra los suyos. Y debían ser los de Chuck.

Lo eran, totalmente, porque eran suaves pero posesivos y sabían a whisky caro y un poco a pepinillos en el perrito caliente, y por primera vez a Dan le gustaron los malditos pepinillos en el perrito caliente. Y tardó un par de segundos, pero le besó de vuelta, con un poco de lengua, con un poco de dientes, con un poco de '¿y dónde pongo yo las manos cuando beso a un tío?'. Pero no le dio tiempo ni de empezar a pensárselo, porque Chuck se separó y le miró, y luego soltó la mano con la que le sujetaba. Y Dan tardó dos segundos de más en volver a abrir los ojos y cerrar la boca.

–Se me olvidaba el beso de buenas noches –dijo Chuck, como si nada, y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, casi más con los ojos que con los labios, la sonrisa de cuando no quería hacerlo pero se le escapaba sin querer. Y, creedme, es una sonrisa que puede hacer que el corazón te de la vuelta en el pecho–. Buenas noches.

–V-vale.


End file.
